


Uncontrolled (Larry Stylinson Fanfic)

by SlytherinProfess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Coming of Age, Dom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Harry, Work In Progress, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfess/pseuds/SlytherinProfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is an awkward, shy and socially anxious young man. Being a freshman at uni, he has to deal his social anxiety and basically getting out of his shell.<br/>It's really a blessing he gets Louis Tomlinson as his roommate! Partly because without him he wouldn't be doing half the things he does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry gets a roommate

‘She’s always late! Why can’t my goddamn sister arrive at the discussed hour?!’ Said Harry, who had been patiently waiting for his sister to come pick him up for nearly two hours. He was gonna be late, it was his first day and he was gonna be late and his roommate would get to pick a bed first and Harry was gonna get the shitty side of the room and his life would be completely ruined.  
He was mid-rant when Gemma, Harry’s sister, finally showed up in her ratchet-ass-car with her ratchet-ass-sense of time and her ratchet-ass-boyfriend who Harry suspected had something to do with her tardiness.  
“Took you long enough!”. There was no time for being polite, not when you’ve been waiting hours in the cold, empty street, Harry thought.  
“Hello to you too stranger”. Was all Gemma said, smirking as she unlocked the backseat door.  
“You’re two hours late Gemma, two fucking hours late! What were you thinking? What if some random man kidnapped me, raped me and sold my vital organs?!” Harry knew he was over reacting but hey!, he was entitled to do so.  
“Easy, cupcake. Older man don’t find you attractive enough to sell your vital organs”. Said Henry, Gemma’s boyfriend. “Perhaps your spleen, but definitely NOT your vital organs!”. He and Gemma started laughing.  
“Oh fuck off”. Harry was simply not in the mood.  
The rest of the trip was quiet, Gemma’s ratchet-ass-car at least had a functional radio and they listened to The Beatles because that’s the only thing the three of them could agree on.  
Harry had never been so nervous in his life before. He was going to Uni, to freaking Uni! That meant he was an adult, maybe not emotionally but legally was one, although he definitely wasn’t ready for it. The mere thought of sharing a room with a complete stranger freaked him out. He wasn’t good with people, specially those whom he had never met before.  
All of that worry could have easily been spared if Harry didn’t have such a fuckup best friend. Zayn and Harry had been best mates since their mother's wombs, literally, they were conceived in the same night (the thought of it still made him shiver). They had gone to preschool together, spent their awkward puberty together and even shared a boyfriend once! It all seemed to aim that they would be sharing a room at Uni as well, if it hadn’t been for Zayn’s “urge for adventure and wanting to socialize more”, bullshit on that! They didn’t need new people, Harry didn’t want to learn someone else’s habits and he definitely he didn’t want to be away from Zayn, everything was so overwhelming as it was and Zayn had to do that to him…  
Nevertheless, Harry had forgiven Zayn for his betrayal and Zayn had promised that they would always eat breakfast together, he had even gotten a room in the same building as Harry’s.  
“We’re half an hour from there” Gemma announced as she turned a street.  
Half an hour from his new life, Harry thought. He wondered what his roommate was gonna be like. What if they didn’t get along, what if they hated each other? Harry’s only friend had always been Zayn, he never hanged out with someone else, he didn’t know how to interact with others, he didn’t know how to create inside jokes with another person… “This is going to be fucking hard”, he thought.  
Finally they reached campus, Harry stared at the buildings outside the window, it was really big, and crowded, and new, and unknown… People were running, unpacking, talking to their friends, drinking coffee, taking pictures. They had someone to do that with them, Harry had only his sister and her unbearable boyfriend, they would most likely help him carry his stuff to his room, but nothing more.  
Gemma parked in the only available spot and together, the three of them carried Harry’s boxes upstairs. Harry’s room was in the fifth floor and the elevator was out of order so they had to take several trips to the car until every box was inside the apartment. Harry’s roommate was nowhere to be seen (there’s a silver lining, Harry thought) so he was able to choose his bed, the one next to the window, Harry like watching the sky.  
“Okay, that’s it!” Gemma said clapping her hands to get everybody's attention. “So…”  
“So…” Harry continued after an awkward pause. “I guess this is it” was all he said.  
“Yeap, this is it. Be careful Harry” Gemma said, and she seemed genuine. It was an odd thing when they shared a moment, they weren’t the most particularly affective siblings. “I’m going to miss you, mom will too”  
“I’m gonna miss you guys too”. They gave each other an awkward and weirdly pleasant hug, and with that, Gemma and Henry left (Henry had just said “Try not to get herpes” and gave Harry a hi-5).  
He was alone in his room. This was his home now, the place where he would spend most of his time… it wasn’t so bad, the beds were at an reasonable distance and there was plenty of space in his closet. There was only one bathroom so he would have to share, he had never shared a bathroom, except when he and Zayn had sleepovers.  
Harry’s phone began to ring. Speak of the devil…  
“What’s up bitch!” Zayn’s voice yelled at him. “Are you there yet?”  
“Hey Judas, yes I was just about to start unpacking…” Harry said bitterly. Maybe he hadn't forgiven Zayn after all.  
“Get over it curly!” Zayn said like it was no big deal. “I’m just arriving, my stupid cousin had the wrong address so we ended up at the other side of campus! We had to walk all the way here!”  
“Sounds like payback’s a bitch”  
“C’mon Harry, stop giving me such a hard time” Zayn pleaded. “This is good for us! It’s healthy”  
“I don’t want to be healthy” Harry said, he could feel his eyes start to glisten. “I want to feel safe and not like I’m gonna die at any minute”.  
“Oh Harry…” Zayn sighed, “Look, I know this is difficult for you, you’ve always been really reserved and shy, but trust me on this one, it will really help you understand the real world! And besides, it’s not like we’re never seeing each other again, we are only two floors apart, you can come visit any time you want”  
“Does that mean you’re not visiting me?” Harry started to panic, he hated when this happened, he would be without air at any minute.  
“Woah, I never said that Harry, I’m not the best best friend, but I’m not terrible alright?” Zayn chuckled, that made Harry smile a bit. “Look, I gotta carry my stuff upstairs, but I soon as I’m done I’ll go to your room” he said with reassurance, “417 right?”  
“Right” Harry answered, “Don’t forget about me Zayn. Please don’t” He felt so stupid right now, like he was a little boy who needed his mommy. But he really loved his friend, he was the only one he had.  
“How could you say that curly? You’re my best mate. I’ve seen you shit! I could never forget about you!” That made Harry laugh out loud, and it felt nice to do it, maybe he could relax a bit, maybe. “See ya later Haz”.  
“Bye Zayn”.  
Thirty minutes later and Harry had finished unpacking, his clothes were all hanging in the closest and his underwear in the drawers. His desk had a photo of him with his family and other one with Zayn. harry still remembered that day, it was the best day of his life. he and Zayn had been 15, and Zayn wanted to go skydiving, of course he dragged Harry with him, but they needed to be 18+ or have a parent’s permission, so they ended up chillin at the park all day, eating icecream and confessing all their dirty secrets. That had been the day when Harry had told Zayn he was gay. He wasn’t scared though, he knew Zayn wouldn’t judge him, specially when Zayn told him he was gay as well. They had laughed all day and promised they would never ever stop being best friends. Harry hoped Zayn still remembered that day.  
“Hey there stranger” Someone said behind Harry. He jumped and made an embarrassing inhuman sound. Harry had been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard the door open.  
He turned around and saw what could only be the hottest guy he had even seen, or an angel. The guy was tanned, he had brown feathery messy hair, and the bluest eyes ever. He was shorter than Harry but that only made him cuter. And he was stylish too, cool stylish, not preppy stylish. He was wearing a black tanktop with black skinny jeans (they were so so tight) and red vans.  
“Maybe you should take a picture, it’ll last longer” The stranger said, that brought harry back to reality. He felt his cheek redden, so he had actually been staring, and his mouth had been slightly opened, he realized. Great..  
“Uhmmm, sorry I just.. You… Uhmmm… yeah.” Was all Harry managed to say.  
“So eloquent” The guy said as he laughed and started unpacking. Harry couldn’t help but check his ass… Jesus Christ, this could NOT be his roommate for fucks sakes.  
“Are you my roommate?” What a stupid question, of course he’s your roommate.  
“So observant as well” The angel(guy) laughed (angelic laughter). “I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson” he turned around and offered Harry his hand.  
“I’m Harry Styles, nice to meet you” they shook hands and Harry’s palm was so sweaty his cheeks started burning again.  
“You’re really shy aren’t you?” Louis asked  
“Ehmm… I guess you could say that”  
“Well don’t be, I don’t bite” Louis said. “Unless I want to” He said and Harry could have sworn he saw him wink.  
This was gonna be a very, very, interesting year...


	2. Harry becomes a hermit

A week had passed since Harry first arrived at Uni, his classes were beginning today and to say Harry was excited was an understatement. English Literature was all he ever wanted to study, he loved to read and to write (cue embarrassing star trek fan fiction between Spock and Kirk). He was really nervous but his nervousness had nothing to do with his first class as a University student. He was going to interact with other people, and he hated other people.  
Things had been easy the past week, he stayed in his room most of the time and his roommate, Louis, was almost never there. Harry only left his bed if that meant he would go visit Zayn, and that only happened when Zayn’s roommate was gone, because Harry didn’t want to talk with someone else.  
“You’re becoming a hermit curly!” Zayn had said when Harry told him he barely left his room.  
“Don’t be dramatic” Harry said with an exasperated tone, “I just don’t like the company of strange people”.  
“And that’s basically the definition of hermit Harry”  
“Why can’t you be my roommate?”  
“Because then you’d be literally a hermit”  
“Did you just used the word ‘literally’ correctly?”  
“Piss off”.  
Now Harry was walking towards his first lecture and his hands were all sweaty, his legs hurt (he really needed to start working out) and the anxiety had started to kick in. ‘Why do I have to be such a pussy’, Harry thought. He wished he was like Zayn, cool and mysterious. Or maybe he could be like Louis; crazy, outgoing and loud.  
Louis, Harry’s roommate, was really something. After their first awkward encounter, they had barely spoken, but Harry could already tell the kind of person Louis was. Louis had been most likely partying the whole week, he always came back at 2-3 in the morning smelling like cat piss and sewer. He had vomited twice, once at the feet of Harry’s bed and the other on the bathroom sink. He had apologized the next day but Harry only shrugged his shoulders and told him it was no big deal even though it clearly was.  
Nevertheless, there was something intriguing about the way Louis carried himself, all confident and always smiling, trying to make small talk with Harry and still smiling after he failed. Something inside Harry wanted to reach out for him, to become his friend and go partying all night with him, but then, the rational part of Harry’s brain told him he already had Zayn, and that he didn’t need to go out at night.  
As Harry arrived at the classroom of his first class, Fiction Writing, he noticed it was not as crowded as he thought it would be, there were maybe 30-35 people there, so Harry chose a sit in the middle and secretly hoped no one would sit beside him. 

~~~~~*~~~~~

“How did your first lesson go?”  
“Uhmmm… sorry?” Harry was back in his room, and Louis was there as well, which was weird and uncomfortable, he had gotten used to the solitude of his everyday.  
“Today was your first lecture” Louis said more than asked. “So how did it go?”  
“How… How do you know it was my first lecture?” Harry asked, suspicious. That guy had no business knowing Harry’s schedule.  
“Well, since it’s obvious you weren’t talking to me, I had to resort to my secret contacts to know who you were” Louis said, grinning like always. “I had to be sure you weren’t a serial killer or a rapist”  
“I’m not a serial killer. Neither a rapist”  
“Well you could have said so earlier Curly! Now I can finally sleep here”  
“What did you call me?” Only Zayn had ever called him Curly.  
“Curly. You’re really curly, and I can't remember your name”  
Well that was embarrassing. “My name’s Harry”  
“HARRY!” Louis screamed and threw himself over Harry, the bed made a loud crack and Harry could have sworn it broke in half.  
Harry wasn’t used to physical contact, not even with Zayn. So, as Louis kept hugging him, Harry’s arms stayed glued to his side, and Louis clearly felt the awkwardness of the moment (‘Why do I make every situation so awkward’) and got up. He was still smiling though.  
“You didn’t answer my question Harry” Louis said, hand on one hip and eyes playfully looking at Harry.  
“What question?”  
“How did your first lecture go?” Louis said slowly, as if Harry was a little babe.  
“It went well” Was all Harry said. “Why do you care?”  
“Woah, Curly!” Louis raised his hands as if he were surrendering. “There’s no need for harsh words”.  
Louis started taking off his shirt and walked toward his closet. Harry couldn’t help but stare at Louis’ bare back. He was fit, really fucking fit. And tanned, and well… Louis was hot. Extremely fucking-greek-god hot. He grabbed a t-shirt and slung it over his shoulder as he turned around once again, just to catch a wide-eyed Harry.  
“Jesus Curly I know I’m hot but stop with the staring, it’s freaking me out” With that he put on his shirt and grabbed his wallet from his desk.  
Harry mouthed a barely audible “Sorry” and his phone started ringing. ‘THANK GOD’ Harry thought. He checked the screen, it was Zayn.  
“Hey you!” Zayn said through the speaker.  
“Hi”  
“Watcha doinnnnnng”  
“Emmm, I’m in my room” Zayn must be high. “Are you high?” Harry asked, and Louis seemed to be spying on their conversation so he sat on his bed and pretended he was playing on his phone.  
“Bitch I might beee” Zayn started to giggle (Zayn giggled!). “Come over, I miss you”  
“I’m not coming over” Harry said sternly, he didn’t like it when Zayn smoked. “Who gave you the weed Zayn?” He asked. Well, he demanded.  
“My roomieeeeeee! He’s the coolest. You have to meet him. I’m going now, nice talking to you Hazzzzzzrollddd”  
“Zayn don’t you dare hang up on-” The line went dead. Fuck.  
‘Why does he have to do that?’ Harry thought, but he must have been thinking out loud because Louis then asked:  
“Boyfriend drama?”  
Harry choked. “What?!. No! He’s not my boyfriend, I- I don’t have a b-boyfriend. Why would you-”  
Louis cut him off. “Okay okay he’s not your boyfriend I get it. But you do fancy him right?”  
“Gods no! He’s my best friend” Harry said blushing. Zayn was definitely hot, but he was not his type.  
“Oh… I thought he was your boyfriend because you seemed really worried about him”  
“Yeah, because he’s my best friend”  
“Okay…” Louis said raising his hands once again. “So I’m going to my mate’s building…”  
Finally, Harry thought. He was going to be alone at last.  
“Wanna come?” Louis asked. That took Harry by surprise, no one ever invited him to hang out.  
“Emmm.. Thanks” Should he go? Zayn said it was healthy to be with other people, and Harry didn’t want to become a hermit. But still… “But no, I think I have a headache so I’m gonna stay here for a while”. Bullshit excuse.  
“Oh. See you later I guess?” Was it just Harry, or did Louis sound disappointed?  
“Yeah”.  
Why did Harry rejected such a good opportunity? He didn’t even know. But that’s what he always did, that’s why he was always lonely, that’s why he would be eating lunch alone today. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow.  
‘I’m a pusher, I always have been and I always will be’ Harry thought, ‘It’s just what I do. I push people away because I’m to worried that they’ll push me away. And it all becomes a vicious circle. It has no end. I will always be alone and Zayn would get tired of me and he would find other friends who want to do what he wants. But that’s okay I guess, that’s the best thing for Zayn, I’ll stop being such a burden to him’  
He didn’t have time for his thoughts right now, it was always dangerous to be in a room alone with your thoughts, for they speak the truth in every case.  
Harry got up, grabbed his iPod and put on some running clothes and sneakers. Perhaps going out for a run would help him clear his mind.

Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here guys! Please let me know what you think about the story or what would you want to see happen, I'll definitely consider it!  
> You can also follow me on twitter (@MissTomlistyles) and thak you so much for reading my story!


	3. Harry meets Zayn's roommate

When Harry returned to his room it was around 2 pm, he hadn’t had lunch yet and he was starving. He decided he was going to take a shower and then call Zayn to see if he had already eaten lunch.  
The run hadn’t helped at all, Harry still felt like shit. He wished things had been different growing up, because that’s where the roots of his big tree of confidence problems started.  
When Harry was in second grade his dad had passed away, it was a very rough time for his mother, his sister and him. His dad was everything to him, his best friend, his partner in crime and even Zayn loved him like a dad, but cancer was a bitch, and bitches always take what doesn’t belong to them.  
When his father passed Harry repressed his feelings and eating was his solution, so he became a really fat kid, well, an obese kid. Child obesity is no joke, and he knew eating was not the answer for his grief, but he couldn’t help it. His classmates always bullied him, calling him all kinds of names. So when Harry was in seventh grade he stopped eating. He wouldn’t eat breakfast, he wouldn’t eat lunch and at dinnertime he was forced to eat because his mom would notice if something was up, so later in the bathroom he puked, he puked until his mouth was sore, his eyes watery and his gut twisted in severe pain. Harry had hit rock bottom.  
Then Zayn found out about it, and almost beat the shit out of Harry. But Zayn helped him get over it, he would sit besides Harry until he finished his meals and never said anything to anyone.  
Now Harry was about to call him and he couldn’t help but feel he was only annoying Zayn, what a burden he was, always lingering to his only friend and trying to be with him 24/7. Still, Harry called him, hoping Zayn wouldn’t get tired of his childish attitude.  
“Hello?”  
“Zayn, have you eaten lunch yet?” Harry asked.  
“Who is this?” Okay, this was not Zayn’s voice.  
“Who is this?” Harry asked again.  
“That’s not fair, I asked first!”  
“But my name is on the ID…”  
“Wait…”Harry waited. “Curlz?...”  
“Emmm..., who is this?”  
“I’m Zayn’s roommate, I guess you’re the curly kid who always comes here. Look, Zayn is on the bathroom but you can come over. I have to go, see you later”  
And with that the line went dead.  
What the fuck had just happened? Who was that guy? Should Harry go to Zayn’s room even though his roommate was obviously there? He was starving… Maybe Zayn’s roommate wasn’t so bad after all.

~~~~~*~~~~~

After several minutes of self-debating whether it was a good idea go to Zayn’s or stay in his room and eat a protein bar for lunch, Harry decided he was going to Zayn’s. Where did he find the courage to do so, he didn’t know, but it sure felt damn good to be doing something this “rebellious” (seriously, what the fuck was wrong with Harry).  
It was a good thing Zayn’s room wasn’t in another building, because Harry had just gone for a run and he didn’t feel like walking a long way. Thankfully, all he had to do was go down a couple of floor and he was knocking on his best friend’s door.  
Knock Knock.  
Harry waited.  
And waited.

Knock Knock  
“Zayn open up! I’m starving”  
Nothing.  
Knock Knock

Okay, maybe Zayn had left, Harry did spend quite a few time between the phone call with Zayn’s roommate and finally deciding to go.  
Just as he was about to change his mind and return to his bedroom, the door opened, revealing not Zayn but who Harry could only guess was his roommate. It was a guy not much older than Harry, tall and pale, with a long, blonde, quiff although Harry suspected it was dyed because his brown roots were showing. He was still on his pajamas even though it was 3 pm and he wasn’t wearing any shoes.  
“Fuck dude, I was sleeping!” The stranger said.  
“Ummmm… Are you the one with whom I spoke on the phone?” Harry asked, he already felt stupid.  
“You talk really funny… I’m guessing you’re ‘Curlz’.” He said with an amused smile. He was clearly teasing Harry.  
“Harry. I’s Zayn here?” Harry didn’t have time for this crap.  
“Are you his girlfriend or something?”. Okay, who did this guy think he was? And why was he being so mean to Harry, he didn’t know him!  
“Niall, close the fucking door!” Zayn yelled from inside the room. Thank God Zayn was there. It would have been even more embarrassing.  
“I think you have a visitor mate” The asshole presumably name Niall said.  
Niall stepped aside and fully opened the door allowing Harry to enter the room. It was basically the same as his room, the only difference is that everything was backwards.  
“Harry! What are you doing here?” Zayn said genuinely surprised. He was sitting on his bed and he patted a spot to indicate Harry he had to join the bed.  
“I was just hungry, I wanted to know if you had already had lunch” Harry said sheepishly as he walked towards the bed.  
“We had lunch two hours ago” Niall said like he was bragging… Seriously, what the fuck?  
“Oh…” Harry hated people. He should be in his room, eating a delicious protein bar and hoping to die soon. “Well, then I should go”. He started getting up from the bed even though he had just sat down, but Zayn grabbed his arm and shot a daring look towards Niall. The blond boy only shrugged his shoulder and went back to his bed, pulling the cover over him.  
“Wait, I’ll join you, I’m still hungry!” Zayn said.  
“You don’t have t-” Harry started to say but Zayn only looked at him and Harry knew he had the best friend in the whole world.  
He and Zayn started their way to the nearest Starbuck, which was nearly two blocks away. So much for Harry’s throbbing legs.  
“So… Your roommate is a bit…” Harry started.  
“Asshole?” Zayn finished for him. “Yeah he is, but only sometimes, trust me, he’s great when you finally get to know him” Zayn said like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Harry.  
“You only say that because he gives you weed”  
“Rude!” Zayn pushed Harry’s side with his elbow.  
They kept walking, and Harry noticed Zayn was quieter than usual, most of the time he was always telling Harry some weird story about what had happened in his day.  
The streets were empty, most students were in class, and it was monday, not your average going out day. It was so peaceful, Harry wished it was always like that, things appeared more beautiful to him when the stillness of everything adorned the view.  
When they arrived at Starbuck Zayn ordered what they usually got plus a chicken wrap for Harry. As Harry was about to give Zayn the money of his order, Zayn put a hand on Harry’s wallet and just said “Don’t worry, it’s on me”.  
Weird. Zayn never paid, it was usually Harry who invited him.  
“You really dislike him don’t you?” His best friend asked. It took Harry a minute to understand who he was talking about.  
“I don’t know, we don’t really know each other” Was all Harry said.  
“But you don’t like him” It was more a sentence than a question.  
“No I don’t” Harry said. “But he’s your roommate not mine so why should it matter?”  
Zayn bit his lip. Harry could tell he was trying to tell him something, but Harry could not quite put his finger on it.  
An awkward silence rose, Harry only eating his wrap and drinking his frappè. Zayn didn’t even touch his drink.  
“Okay, spit it out mate” Harry said kicking Zayn under the table.  
“What are you talking about?” He sounded nervous.  
“Don’t play dumb on me, I know something’s up. I’m your best friend” Harry gave Zayn a reassuring smile.  
“Ughh, I fucking hate you!”  
“I love you too. So?!”  
“I’m fucking Niall”

What.  
The.  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think this chapter is a bit short and kind of a filler but I felt like it was time to introduce Ziall♥  
> Again, thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me! If you want you can share this or give it kudos or idk, whatever you want. also, you can follow me on twitter (@MissTomlistyles).  
> You're awesome!


	4. Harry loves Netflix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers! I thought it was about time you got a bit of Larry, but don't get your hopes too high... it won't be that easy ;)  
> Also, I just wanted to clear something up, my "original" lenguage is NOT english, it's actually spanish! So if I make any ugly mistakes (gramatically speaking) I really beg you forgive me, I'm doing the best I can♥  
> Thank you for reading and if you want you can give me some kudos or share this with your friends!  
> You can follow me on tumblr as well (slytherinprofess)  
> Stay awesome!

“You have literally met the guy for a week. A FUCKING WEEK ZAYN!” Harry didn’t know why he was yelling, it’s just… The whole situation seemed wrong, he knew someone would end up being hurt, he just didn’t know who.  
“We just get on really well…” Zayn had his head down, too embarrassed to meet Harry’s gaze.  
“You’re crazy!” Harry couldn’t believe what he was listening, Zayn actually thought there was nothing wrong in engaging intercourse with a complete stranger. “That Niall guy could have like… Several STDs or be a sexual predator!”  
“Okay he doesn’t have STDs neither is he a psychopath Harry! You don’t even know him” Zayn said, now looking at Harry straight in the eyes.  
“Are you even listening to yourself?! Are you actually defending him?” Harry said. “Zayn… It takes more than a week to really get to know someone, let alone like him and specially SLEEPING WITH HIM!” They were still at Starbucks, there was nobody else but the two of them and a couple employees who were now very aware of the heated discussion that was going down. Ughh… Harry really hated making a scene. Okay he had never actually made a scene before but he never really liked the idea.  
“What do you know about getting to know someone huh?” Zayn said, raising his voice a bit, “Why should I take advice from such a coward who doesn’t have the guts to leave his room if it means people will be out there” Zayn got up.  
Harry didn’t have any words to say, any words to defend himself with. He was literally speechless, he ought to be really. Everything Zayn had just said was the truth, how could you fight about something you had no reason whatsoever?...  
“Don’t you DARE tell me something’s wrong when you have NEVER done it before in your life!” And with that Zayn got up, grabbed his drink and stormed out of the coffee shop without even looking back at a very shocked, wide-eyed, and ashamed Harry.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Harry was back at his dorm, he had started crying the moment he arrived and he had not been able to stop since.  
Why was he so upset? It wasn’t the first time he and Zayn had a fight, he knew Zayn would call eventually and say he was sorry and blah blah.  
Why did he even begun the fight in the first place?!, Zayn was clearly trying to avoid the subject and Harry pushed him into opening his mouth. Zayn had trusted Harry and Harry had betrayed his confidence. Harry had broken the bro code, most importantly, he had broken the best friend code.  
There wasn’t anything particularly wrong about sleeping with someone. At least it wasn’t a one night stand, Harry thought. Maybe the real reason of Harry’s anger was that someone was interfering with him and Zayn’s friendship. If Zayn had a boyfriend, that would mean Harry would stop being his number one priority, which would lead to a very lonely, sad and pathetic Harry.  
“I can’t believe I was so selfish” Harry said to himself.  
Harry thought he said to himself.  
He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard the door open, again.  
“You don’t look like the selfish type to me actually!” Louis said making Harry jump. He was all sweaty, wearing different clothes than he had been wearing when he left the room, headband included. By the looks of it, Louis had been outside playing football.  
“Didn’t your mother ever taught you how to knock?!” Harry said, still startled.  
“She would have if she wasn’t such a bitch” Louis said shrugging his shoulders. He threw his backpack on the floor and jumped on his bed, landing sideways to keep watching Harry.  
Harry suddenly got very self-aware of his tear-bathed face, his puffy eyes and sore throat. Louis noticed too, because when he looked at Harry his face dropped all signs of sarcasm and quickly adopted a genuinely concerned gesture.  
“Woah, is everything okay?” Louis asked.  
“‘M fine” Harry said as he quickly he got up and went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Great, now Louis would think of him as a depressed freak. So much for making a nice impression.  
There was knock on the door.  
“Hey, I know you probably hate me but I just want to know if you’re okay…”  
Did Louis thought Harry hated him?  
“Why do you think I hate you?” Harry said, he almost felt like he was talking to himself. It was easier to pretend he was alone, he could speak more freely that way.  
“Because you obviously hate interacting with me, I’m sorry if I ever offended you. Is this about the puking in the sink? Because if it’s about that I promise I’ll never do it again!” Louis was talking really fast and stumbling through his words, he must really believe I hate him, Harry thought.  
“I hate interacting with any intelligent life form, don’t take it personally” Harry said quietly, he felt like he was talking to himself but he knew there was somebody else at the other side of the door.  
“Don’t you get lonely that way” Louis asked. Harry heard a bump on the door, like Louis had just sat there, pressing his back against the door. Harry did the same, he sat down with his back on the door and hugged his knees.  
“I like being alone” Pathetic much?  
“Well I hate being alone!” Louis stated, “I like the company of intelligent life forms… Even though I wouldn’t call them all intelligent…”  
Harry laughed.  
“Hey! I made you laugh. Louis 1, Curly 0”  
Harry laughed again.  
“Louis 2, Curly still 0… You really need to step up your game!” Louis said.  
Harry felt a little bit more comfortable, so he opened the door.  
That clearly took Louis by surprise because he was still sitting with his back pressed on the door, so when harry opened the door he fell to the ground, hitting the back of his head in the process.  
“Shit! Fuck! Louis I’m so sorry I didn’t… I just.. Fuck!” Harry couldn’t find the words to say.  
“Relax you!” Louis was laughing, thank God he was laughing, “I’m fine, don’t worry”  
Harry offered his hand to Louis, helping him get up.  
He wished there was still a door separating them, he was very aware of the body contact and Louis must have felt Harry’s awkwardness because he let go of his hand just ruffled his hair, which was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen a guy.  
There was awkward silence lingering in the room, Harry walked to his bed and sat there, eyes on the floor and a delusional wish of being swallowed by the earth.  
It was Louis who finally broke the ice.  
“I was thinking of watching a movie, I’ve got Netflix and Oreos, if you want to join me” Louis said, walking towards his bed and getting his laptop ready.  
“Ehmmm… Okay, I guess?” Harry said.  
“Is that a yes?!” Louis asked, looking up at Harry with a giant smile plastered on his face. His eyes were bulging out of its sockets!  
“I think so” Harry said, and he couldn’t help but smile as he walked to Louis’ bed and got himself comfortable.  
“Well then… I lied” Louis said, still smiling and getting closer to Harry.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked, did Louis realized Harry was weird and didn’t want to watch the movie with him anymore?  
“I don’t have Netflix, and I only have a half-eaten Oreo… I thought you were going to say no” Louis said as he offered Harry his half-eaten Oreo.  
Harry started laughing, like, properly laughing and he took the Oreo and ate it in one single bite. Louis was laughing as well.  
“Okay” Harry said mid laughs, “You’re lucky I have Netflix!”  
“I was really counting on it to be honest”  
“So… what should we watch?” Harry said as he logged onto his Netflix account. Thank the internet gods for netflix!, Harry thought.  
“A scary movie!” Louis screamed, making Harry flinch. Damn, this boy was loud!  
“I hate scary movies, they give me nightmares” Harry confessed, feeling a little lame.  
“Then it’s a good thing I’ll be here all night!” Louis said, poking Harry’s cheeks with his pointer finger.  
Harry felt his cheeks redden as a chill went up and down his entire body. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t manage a single sound! Seriously, what the fuck?!  
“ ‘lright” Was all he said.  
By the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Louis grinning.  
Oh God...


	5. When Harry met ...

As Harry sat through his lecture he kept thinking about his life at college and how different it was from high school.  
For example, there were no clicks, no little groups of people in which you absolutely HAD to fit into. Here, there were just people, and you could hang with a bunch of all kinds of people and it was okay. Also, you skipped one class it was like you skipped the whole semester. At least Harry felt that way. In high school, he and Zayn used to skip a lot of classes, and still they ended up graduating with honors (at least Harry).  
And lastly, high school crushes were easy to get over, specially when you were only attracted to them because of their looks. In college people seemed more focused, more fixated in their actual interests and goals in life. They were also hotter. And very difficult to get over. Specially when you slept in the same bedroom they did.  
A week had passed since Harry and Louis saw that movie together, and well... To put it simply, Harry expected more than just watching the actual movie. But that was all they did, and as soon as the movie ended Louis politely asked Harry to leave because he was having a "special" friend over a.k.a he was getting laid.  
The same happened the next day, Louis asked Harry to leave and Harry left. He and Zayn were still not talking so Harry was now spending a great amount of time at the library.  
So now, as Harry's mind wandered from thought thought (instead of focusing on a very important lecture about a very important topic that was definitely going to show on his very important exam), his pocket began vibrating and he checked his phone.  
A text.  
From Louis.  
A text from Louis.  
Louis, who Harry had no idea how he got his number.

"Yo curlz, don't come over till later k'? I'm busy ;))" 

Fucking great. 

The professor finished talking and class dismissed. Now, off to the library. It was a good thing that the classroom he was in was so close to the library because Harry didn’t feel like walking. As he arrived he went to his now familiar cubicle to get some reading on the subject he never paid attention but found it occupied by some stranger.  
“Oh… sorry I didn’t know someone was in here” Harry said placing his backpack over his shoulder again.  
“Don’t worry mate, I was just about to leave” The guy said. He was very handsome, Harry had to admit. He had brown hair quiffed to perfection, brown eyes, a perfect beard (not too big, not too small), and even though he was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie it was obvious he had a rocking body.  
“Ummm… you don’t have to, really” Harry mumbled, fucking hot guys! Why they had to be so hot?!  
“Nahh it’s okay” The guy said, as he put his thing in his backpack. He got up, but instead of leaving he looked at Harry. Was he checking him out? Harry highly doubted it.. But he was staring either way.  
“Sorry” He said, realizing he was staring not to discreetly at Harry. “Do I know you?”  
“I don’t think so” Harry said. He’d remember… Not everyday you saw someone as handsome as him.  
Well… On second thought…  
“Hang on. I do now you! You’re in my Fiction Writing class aren’t you? With professor Keating?” The guy said. Harry didn’t remembered him, or his name. He did have that class though…  
“Oh…” Awkward silence.  
“I’m Liam by the way, Liam Payne” He offered his hand and Harry shyly shook it. “You’re Harry right?”  
“How… How do you know my name?” Harry asked, surprised. No one here knew his name beside Zayn and Louis.  
“Are you kidding?! Professor Keating his ALWAYS praising you work!” Liam said in a playful tone as he shoved Harry’s shoulder. Wow, this guy, Liam, was strong. Focus Harry, focus. “It’s like” Liam continued, “It’s like she’s in love with you or something. Is actually really disgusting to be honest. She’s ancient!”  
Harry laughed. Liam was being super nice. Maybe Harry could have a new friend.  
“I’m sorry” Harry said.  
Before Liam could reply, Paul, the librarian kicked them out the library. Harry had totally forgot where they were, as had Liam. So the two of them hurried they way out mid giggles.  
“Well that was funny, Paul is pain in the ass” Liam said, still laughing. Harry was laughing as well. “Sorry I got you kicked out”  
“No big deal” Harry said, shrugging. “I didn’t want to be in there anyways”  
“Then why where you there in the first place?” Liam asked.  
“Because my roommate is probably having unprotected sex as we speak and I basically have nowhere else to go” Harry rambled. Wow… Great first impression Harry, nailed it!  
“Ugh I know! My last roommate was the same. He’s a great guy and a wonderful friend but he’s got a problem I swear! That’s why I moved to a solo apartment”  
“I didn’t know you could do that” Harry said truthfully, he always thought roommates were a must have in college. “And yeah, Louis’ probaby a nympho”  
“What did you say?” Liam suddenly said.  
“Emmm… that I thought everyone needed a roomma-  
“No no no, did you said Louis? As in… Louis Tomlinson”  
No way.  
No freaking way.  
The world couldn’t POSSIBLY be that tiny!  
“Emm yeah, THAT Louis Tomlinson” Harry said.  
“He’s YOUR roommate?” Liam was in awe, and so was Harry. “You have got to be kidding me!”  
“I kid you not” Harry said. So Liam knew Louis. They used to be roommates and apparently they were still friends.  
“Wow… Wow…” Liam didn’t know what to say, and neither did Harry. The situation had turned as uncomfortable as it could get. Harry just said to a stranger and his friend was a nymphomaniac. Like, that was a serious disease.  
“Sor- … Sorry I said that, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to I just-  
“Woah woah it’s okay, you’re probably right anyways. It’s just, I was NOT expecting that”  
“The world is really small” Harry answered.  
“The smallest ever!” Liam said. “Wow, now I feel really sorry for you”.  
“Why is that?” Harry asked.  
“Because… Louis is the bestest of friends! He really is. But as roommate… it’s like living with a completely drunk, extremely horny, annoying 5 year old. Not like.. 5 year old get drunk or horny but… You get my point”  
“Yeah…” What else was supposed Harry to say?  
“So, as a proof of my solidarity, you can come hang by my place any time! Right now for example”  
Did he just invited Harry to his apartment? Willingly?  
“You don’t hav-  
“Oh yes have to, and I want to. You seem like a really nice kid” Harry cringed at the word kid. “And I don’t want to be responsible for another misguided and corrupted soul” Was Louis really that bad?  
“I don’t want to bother you” Harry felt embarrassed, even though Liam was being extremely nice with him.  
“You won’t!” Liam said happily, as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. “So, what are we waiting for?”  
“Amm… Okay, let’s go” Harry said.  
“To the LiamCave!” Liam exclaimed. And they started walking to Liam’s place.  
This world definitely needed some expansion deal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I know this chapter is a bit short but I'm just warming up guys don't worry!  
> And we finally met Liam! How great is that?! Also, a little cameo of Paul :'( I miss him a lot, everything's gone to shit since he left tbh.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any ideas you'd like to share with me do it on the comment section below or follow me on twitter @lovesexn_larry so we can discuss! Love you all.


	6. Harry gets invited to a sleepover

Liam’s apartment was huge!  
Well, at least from Harry’s point of view it was. It even had a kitchen WITH a functioning microwave… Harry needed to get one of those IMMEDIATELY!  
There was enough room to host a small house party, and the idea of Liam living there on his own made Harry feel little jealous.  
It felt weird to be in someone else’s house without even properly know them, but Harry felt awkwardly comfortable in there, like some part of him knew he’d be spending a great amount of time in there in the future.  
“Make yourself comfortable mate!” Liam said cheerfully as he took of his hoodie (and Harry really REALLY tried to look away but… Abs…)  
“Thanks” Harry muttered, but Liam heard it anyways.  
“So…” Why was Harry here again? “Louis” Oh that’s right. Him.  
“Yeap… Quite the lad isn’t he?” Harry said in the most nonchalant way possible, like he wasn’t dying to know everything about his roommate.  
“I still can’t believe he’s your roommate! Its crazy!” Liam said.  
“I know right”. Harry replied.  
Harry was never good at making small talk, so instead of trying to sneaking his way into Louis’ life by talking to Liam, he ended up listening to all of Liam’s life… ALL of Liam’s life. Damn the kid could talk! He wouldn’t shut up, and he talked SO. FREAKING. FAST. Like… it was nearly impossible to understand a word he was saying. Harry barely got: kidney problems, bullying, getting ripped to stop bullying, kidney problems solved, not bullied anymore.  
“But enough about me” Liam finally said, “What about you?”  
“Well that depends” Harry answered, “what do you want to know?”  
“Just tell me a random fact of yours, with specific kinky details” Liam said laughing as he winked at Harry.  
“Perv” Harry replied trying to hide his grin, “Well there’s not much to tell honestly, I’m just a nerd who loves to read and get panic attacks in public places” Why did Harry have to make every conversation so dark?...  
But Liam, being Liam, carried on the conversation putting aside Harry’s grim comments. “What’s your favorite book then, nerd?” He said pushing Harry’s shoulder. If they weren’t sitting Harry would have definitely fallen, Liam was strong!  
“You’ll laugh”  
“I can assure you I most definitely will! But by all means don’t let me stop you”  
“You’re mean… it’s Harry Potter…”  
“Harry Potter? What are you, nine?”  
Harry took a deep breath, why did people think Harry Potter was solely for children?  
“Yes Liam, I’m nine years old and I love books about a young wizard who kicks ass!” Harry said, it sounded harsher than he intended, but Harry had made his point.  
“Chill mate, I’m only teasing you” Liam said smiling and lifting his hands in surrender. “I happen to to love Harry Potter, well, at least the movies…”  
The next hour was spent in a heated discussion about how the movies were shit compared to the books and how Liam should seriously read something other than the tags on his shampoo bottles.  
It was weird, for Harry, to be talking in such a shameless way with someone he barely knew, but Liam had something that made him trustworthy, like Harry could be himself with him and he really missed that, specially since his fight with Zayn, he was in desperate need of human interaction, which was weird because Harry hated humans.And the word “Interaction”.  
Liam offered to take Harry out for dinner but Harry insisted on staying in ‘cause he wasn’t in the mood of going out, so they were now waiting their chinese food. Harry hadn’t realized the time, it was very very late (11 pm) and he didn’t want to walk to his apartment all by himself this late. Liam must have been thinking the same because he offered Harry to stay the night.  
“You know, it’s really late and food’s not here yet so why don’t you crash here for tonight?”  
“Emmm… I-  
“It’s not a big deal I mean, my couch can transform into a bed, it’s quite cool actually”  
“I don’t want to intrude…”  
“Hey! I’m a loner just like you. Besides, what are friends for?”  
“We’re.. Uhmm, we’re friends?”  
Liam placed his hands over his heart, like he had just been shot  
“Why must you hurt me this way?” He cried out, “You’re a dick, but yeah, you’re cool and I feel sorry for you and your painfully evil roommate, so you’re welcome to spend all the nights you want here, as long as you pay me with food!”  
“I… I don’t know what to say” Harry was startled, nobody had ever been so kind to him. “Jeez Liam, thank you! You’re a great guy” He said smiling.  
“So they say…” Liam said as there was a knock on the door, “that’s probably the food, Imma go get it. Make yourself comfortable, you’re welcome to grab my pajamas, top drawer on the left!”

It looked like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting you guys I'm so sorry I'm the laziest person ever! But I'm on VACATION! so i can write all day! ;)


	7. Harry makes an unlikely new friend

College life was going better than expected. At first, things were shitty enough to make Harry want to quit for real. But then, as Harry met Liam, everything started to get better. Harry wasn’t alone anymore, he missed Zayn of course, but Harry realized that maybe having just one friend your entire life was a bit draining, and that they probably needed some space. So, Zayn got the blond slut, or Niall whatever his name is… And Harry got the sexy brunnette. Although, technically Harry hadn’t “got” anyone, he just made a new friend.  
Not everything got better though. After the improvised sleepover in Liam’s place, Harry had returned to his dorm only to find it completely trashed. The beds were almost in pieces (Louis’ bed was completely broken!), clothes were tossed around everywhere on the floor, and there was an unknown substance on the walls, at this point Harry was afraid to ask and honestly, he didn’t even wanna know.  
Louis was nowhere to be found and Harry was on the verge of spontaneously combusting of pure rage.  
“WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” Harry always talked (screamed) to himself when he was angry, “WHO FUCKING DOES THIS! THIS IS SO IRRESPONSIBLE, LOOKS LIKE A GODDAMN CUM-FILLED TORNADO WENT THROUGH. FUCKING DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT, WHEN HE COMES BACK I’M GONNA KILL HIM! I’M GONNA FUCKING SHO-  
“Show me what Curly?”  
Harry needed to put that boy a freaking bell ‘cause he never heard him coming. Louis was standing behind Harry, leaning on the doorway with a smug look on his face, like he was proud of his own debauchery.  
Harry only stared back at him, too angry and embarrassed to even speak. So he grabbed his backpack again and stormed out the room, pushing Louis out the way.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Harry needed to calm down, and the only way to do that was to get a cup of tea, so he rambled around campus until he found a tea room called “Anteaques”. It was the most perfect place Harry had ever seen in his entire life. The shopwindow was the definition of vintage, with a decayed blue background, and walls so pretty, Harry was resisting the urge to caress it. He immediately stepped inside the tearoom, only to be astonished one more time, not just by sight but by scent as well. It was indescribable, the perfect combination between sweet and sour. The smell of fresh-baked pastries and recently-boiled beverages made his insides cry out, and the cute little tables with dried roses as a centerpiece were just the icing on the cake.  
This was just what Harry needed, and as his eyes kept exploring the room he realized it was also a bookshop. Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing! Perhaps he had died and this was his personal heaven.  
Harry walked to the counter, where a pretty looking girl smiled at him.  
“Good morning, want to try our new orange spiced tea?” The girl asked, she had a strong South Shields accent, and she spoke like she was a straight up a Disney character.  
“Oh… Yeah that sounds lovely” Harry answered.  
“Great, and to eat would you like to try our new peanut covered biscuits?” She continued asking as she typed in the cash register Harry’s order.  
“Ummm.. I’m kind of allergic to peanuts so I’ll just take a brownie” Harry said sheepishly.  
“Oh, that’s okay sweetie” The girl said, “One orange spiced tea and a brownie!” She screamed at whom Harry suspected was on the back of the shop making the goodies. “That’ll be $5.99”  
Harry payed the girl and while he was waiting for his tea he browsed the entire place, going straight up to the books. They mainly had classics, Harry wasn’t the biggest classic fan but he had always wanted to read To Kill a Mockingbird, he checked the price, it was $10.99. Perfect.  
“Excuse me…” Harry was back where the girl and the cash register were. “I’ll take this as well”  
Book bought and tea served, Harry sat down on one of the sofas on the back of the shop. They were cozy and fluffy. Coming inside this shop was the best idea Harry had had in a long time.  
The doorbell rang as someone stepped inside the shop, and before Harry realized he was being tackled to the ground.  
“What th-  
“CURLY PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”  
“Get off me yo-  
“NOT UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME!”  
“Louis just get off!”  
“I said forgive me!”  
“You can’t just force people to forgive you!”  
“I can and I will, or else you’ll die suffocated”  
“Fine I forgive you just go away!”  
Louis stood up, straightening up his hair. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was glad the tea and the book had been on the table in front of him when Louis tacked him, otherwise they’d be ruined.  
“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Harry asked, annoyed but mostly surprised.  
“I followed you” Louis said proudly, “And I waited until I could catch you off guard” He said as he sat down beside Harry.  
“Well, you lost your time” Harry said as he got up, “I’m leaving”  
“Woah wait Harry!” Louis said, was that panic in his voice Harry detected. “I am truly sorry, please let me explain!”  
“Explain what? How you turned our room into a freaking brothel?!” Harry was really trying to not raise his voice. Where had all this courage come from?  
“Please” Louis pleaded, Harry wasn’t sure what it was, maybe his eyes, or the stupid pout he was making, of the fact that he looked to beautiful doing so. But Harry sat down again, arms crossed and frown at the ready.  
“Look, I know what you must think of me right now” Louis started.  
“You have NO IDEA how little I think of you” Harry interrupted angrily. Damn, he was on fire today!  
“I’m a mess, I know” All joke and messing around had disappeared from Louis’ voice, “And I’m a slut also, you don’t need to put that out there”  
“I wasn’t goi-  
“Jeez Curly would you shut up and let me talk?!”  
Harry shut up.  
“I’m not the best of roommates, and I suck at making real friends. But you look like a nice guy, and I really really want to create some sort of bond with you, I don’t know why but I have this feeling that we were meant to meet. And I screw up everytime this feeling comes, but I don’t want to screw up with you. You’re probably thinking “What a load of bullshit” (Harry was thinking that), or “We don’t even know each other” (Harry was also thinking that), but I don’t know… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to get to know you. and that I’m sorry”.  
And silence…  
It was amazing how Harry’s hands could touch each other at such incredibly slow pace…  
“Please say something” Louis said quietly, looking at the floor. Harry had never seen Louis like that, most of the times he was drunk and loud, or ignoring Harry even when they were in the same room. And now, as crazy as it might sound, Harry believed this was a heartfelt apology.  
“I guess we could try to be friends..” Harry said softly.  
Louis eyes found Harry’s and before he knew it, he was tackling him again, this time ruffling Harry’s hair in the process.  
Maybe Louis wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTOHER CHAPTER! I'M ON FIRE! Perhaps I'll post another one later today... Who knows ;)  
> This is my favorite chapter so far, and I think it's the longest one yet... Well anyways, i hope you like it, we finally get some Louis/Harry interaction, I know you've been waiting for it!  
> If you have any ideas or comments about the story and where it's going please tell me!!  
> And follow me on twitter if you want! @lovesexn_larry


	8. Harry makes a choice

Since Louis was officially friends with Harry, everything seem to be the color of roses: beautiful and full of life!  
Harry was on cloud 9, every night was Netflix Night! No more spending his lonely nights on the library or Liam’s place, although Harry did hang out with Liam almost every day, only this time Louis was there as well.  
Today, Harry and Louis were supposed to go to Liam’s to play Fifa and eat pizza (Harry loved those friday nights more than life).  
“Are you ready to get your ass handed to you Curly?” Louis asked doing an obscene movement with his hips, Harry couldn’t help but blush, why did this tiny creature had to make everything so sexual?  
“You wish” Harry said after a moment, when he gained his composure back, “You think you’re so good on Fifa because you play real life football, but video games are MAH THANG!”  
“Anyone who uses “mah thang” in a serious context deserves to get a proper beating...”  
“No… Stop don-  
It was too late, Louis was all over Harry, tickling him everywhere, on his back, on his stomach, on his legs. Harry tried to shake him off, failing on epic proportions. Louis was so small, how on earth was he able to pin Harry down?  
“It hurts Lou! Stop!”   
“You know that’s the first time I hear you call me other than “Louis””  
“I’ll call you anything just STOP!”  
Louis was on top of Harry, his legs around Harry’s waist and he was pining Harry’s arms to the bed. Somehow, they had ended up on Harry’s bed, and the tension in the room escalated from 0 to a million in a matter of seconds.  
“Are you gonna get off me?” Harry asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. If Louis was feeling the awkwardness of the moment he didn’t show.  
“Embarrassed I’m stronger than you?” Louis asked. Was it just Harry, or was Louis using his seductive tone on him?...  
“I… uh.. why? uhhmm... what?  
“I said”, Louis got closer to Harry, his lips almost touching Harry’s ear, “Embarrassed I’m stronger than you?”  
Silence. Dead fucking silence.  
Harry was just a teen, he obviously had some “sexual tension” built up inside of him, and Louis was obviously older, and OBVIOUSLY had sex before. This was child’s play to him, but to Harry it was kind of a big deal, and DAMN YOU INVOLUNTARY REFLEXES. His pants were becoming tighter and tighter, Harry needed to do something, he needed to act, to jump, to run. “Think about your goldfish, think about your goldfish! THIS IS NOT WORKING! Naked grandma? Yeap, definitely working, think about your naked grandma, think about your naked grandma!”  
Few seconds passed till Harry could say or do something, and the awkwardness of the moment was unbearable (at least for Harry it was, Louis was clearly enjoying himself)  
With a lot of courage he didn’t know he had and, surprisingly, a lot less strength he thought he needed, Harry freed himself from Louis grip and grabbed him by the waist, flipping their bodies so that Harry was now on top. That seemed to take Louis by surprise, he just stared at Harry eyes wide and mouth hung open.  
“Surprised?“ Harry said with a cheeky smile that clearly showed his dimple, “And by the way” He leaned the same way Louis had, getting close enough so that his lips were literally touching Louis’ ear, “I AM stronger than you”  
With that Harry stood up, straightening his clothes and fixing his hair. Louis said nothing, he just stood up and did the same Harry had done.  
“Well let’s go! Fifa awaits us!” Harry said dramatically.  
Louis seemed to be lost in thought, and he grabbed his phone, typing like his life depended on it. Maybe he hadn’t heard Harry.  
“Lou, it’s late uhmmm, we should go”  
“Can’t make it, sorry” was all Louis said as he grabbed his coat and something from his bottom drawer.  
“What do you mean you can’t make it? We had this planned for days…”  
“I need to do someone”  
“You mean something?” harry asked confused.  
“I know what I said” Louis said harshly while looking Harry in the eyes, expression unreadable, unlike Harry, whose disappointment was able to see from Mars.  
“Ummm okay I guess I’ll just go by myself then…” Harry said.  
“Whatever” And with that Louis was out the door.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

“So is Lou coming later?” Liam asked.  
“I don’t think so” Harry replied  
“Why’s that?”   
“I don’t fucking know Liam! Okay?!”  
Harry hadn’t meant to snap on Liam, he guesses that maybe Louis’ abrupt departure had bothered him a lot more he wanted to admit.  
“Shit sorry alright” Liam said lifting his hands in surrender like he did every time Harry overreacted.  
Liam asked Harry if he was hungry and even though he really wasn’t THAT hungry, Harry said yes just to dissipate the awkwardness of the room.  
When Liam had said they were having pizza for dinner, Harry figured out they were going to go GET pizza like every other normal human being in the world, not literally MAKING their own pizza from scratch…  
“C’mon Haz! It’ll be fun!” Liam teased.  
“Did you know that the last time I even attempted to even enter a kitchen to make something for myself I nearly lighted my whole house on fire?” Harry said in a warning tone.  
“Don’t be so dramatic!”  
“This is real talk man! I can’t cook for shit! I’ll only be a nuisance and just get in your way and mess everything up…”  
“You won’t, I completely, almost blindly trust you”  
Liam talked to Harry like they had know each other since forever ago, and perhaps they had in another lifetime, but it made Harry blissfully happy, because when he thought he was friendless and/or worthless, Liam stepped up changed his mind. Liam made him feel cherished.  
It actually put thing into perspective, according to Harry. like it would be so much easier to fall for Liam…  
A shame Harry just couldn’t.

*(3 and a half hours and a flour hot mess later…)*

“WE’RE FUCKING DONE!”  
“WE’RE THE BEST PIZZA MAKERS IN TOWN!”  
“TAKE THAT LITTLE CAESAR'S!”  
“Yo… Don’t mess with Caesar”  
“I’m only joking Haz…”  
“Let’s just fucking eat!”  
Needless to say, the pizza was fucking horrible. They ended up calling the local pizza place for delivery and both guys made a serious pact about not to cook when you can easily just order for half the time and money.  
“I’m so glad there are pizza professionals out there… They’re the living proof that real heroes don’t wear capes”” Harry said while stuffing his mouth with a giant slice of pizza.  
“uo ‘r oawy wigh” Liam replied mid-chewing. He finally swallowed and repeated himself, “You’re totally right! Such a shame Louis’ missing on this”  
“Yeah, well.. It’s his loss, who the fuck cares?” Woah, bitter much Harry?   
Liam didn’t say anything for a minute, he seemed to be in deep thought, so Harry just watched him, until he cleared his throat.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“How did yo-  
“Don’t bother… Something’s obviously bugging you”  
Damn Liam.  
“Ughhhhhh!” Harry groaned for like it seemed forever  
“You’ve got it real bad mate, uh?”  
“Am I really that obvious?”  
“No, I’m just good at reading people”  
Liam moved so that now he was sitting right beside Harry, but sitting in an indian position, looking straight at him.  
“I just… I don’t know… We were getting on really well, more than well actually. But today he just… I don’t know” Harry said.  
“Did something happen?” Liam asked.  
“We sort of had a moment…” Harry replied sheepishly.  
“You guys kissed?” Liam asked like it was the most normal thing ever.  
“WHAT?! Of course not! Do you think I’d be here if we had?” Harry answered outraged.  
“But you want to kiss him right?”  
“No!... Yes…” Harry was all over the place!, “Look, all I know Liam is that what happened earlier today was weird as fuck okay?”  
“What happened?”  
“Are you like a fucking therapist?”  
“I want to, and you say ‘fuck’ a lot, did you know?”  
“We’re getting off the point here…”  
“Spill it out then!”  
Harry proceeded to tell Liam the afternoon events, of how Louis tickled-tackled Harry, ho he had given Harry “the eye” and used his seductive voice with him, of how close Louis’ mouth had been of Harry’s and how he had whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry even told Liam how turned on he had been, and that was the reason why Harry panicked and decided to turn the situation upside down, this time HIM whispering on Louis ear, getting seductive and shit.  
Liam said nothing, he didn’t even put on his thinking face, he just stared at Harry till it made him too uncomfortable to stand it any longer.  
“SO!” Harry said impatiently, “What do you think?”  
“Do you want a pretty nice lie or an ugly truth?” Liam said after a moment.  
“Just say it Liam, I’m going crazy over here…”  
“Okay, I’m only going to say this once Harry, and it’s entirely on you whether to listen to me and take my advice, or completely ignore it and do whatever the hell you want”  
“Uhmm… okay?”  
“Listen, you’ve known Louis for a couple months. I’ve known him since we were kids! We used to play together every single afternoon after school, our mothers were best friends with each other, our sisters were best friends with each other… What I’m trying to say is that, I know the bastard from head to toe! His ups and downs, highs and lows, virtues and imperfections. He’s my best fucking friend alright?”  
“I don’t get your point…”  
“My point is Harry!” Liam continued, it seemed like he was getting upset or, in Harry’s mind, worried. “That he’s nothing but trouble!”  
That was definitely the least Harry expected (and wanted) to hear.  
“I’ve seen him go guy after guy, using them, getting bored of them, and after a while, destroying them. I used to get so angry because of this! But after a while, when it became apparent that he was never going to change, I just gave up. Like I said before, he’s my best mate! I’ll do anything for him. But, Harry, trust me when I say this… He’s not worthy.”  
Harry was speechless, if Liam was Louis’ best friend and he was saying all those things about him, it was because something was absolutely wrong with him. Somehow, Harry felt heartbroken, like some part of him already had his hopes high, and Liam’s words pushed them out of the highest tower in the world, shattering into million pieces the second it hit the ground.  
“Like I said before Harry, take my advice, or be ready to face the consequences”

He didn’t want to get hurt, he didn’t want to become a new notch in someone else’s belt, so, Harry decided.

“Don’t worry Liam. I take it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(  
> Sad chapter guys, I'm sorry. But, like I always... Things aren't easy in real life. And I'm trying to make this fanfic as real as possible, so I apologize in advance!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter!


	9. When Louis meets someone new

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night?” Liam asked, failing to hide the worry on his voice.  
“I’ll be fine, thank Li!” Harry answered truthfully. He had decided not to let Louis affect him in such a deep way anymore, it was not healthy nor productive.  
Harry took the long way home, he still needed to clear some things. First, a checklist of things he wouldn’t do:  
a) Crush on Louis.  
b) Think about Louis in more than a friendly way.  
c) Stare at Louis.  
d) Talk about Louis.  
After sorting out his priorities, he decided to make a list about things he NEEDED to do:  
a) Look for Zayn.  
b) Apologize to Zayn.  
c) Be Zayn’s best friend again.  
So, instead of stopping at the second floor of his building (which was the floor with Harry’s room), he kept climbing up the stairs until the fourth floor (which was Zayn’s floor).  
417, 417… Where was room 417?  
“Excuse me” Harry asked a girl who was conveniently going out of her room, “do you know where room 417 is?”  
“Everyone knows where it is” The girl said as she giggled, which was odd for Harry. He didn’t find that statement to be that funny… “At the end of the hallway, turn right, first door on the left!” She signaled.  
“Thank you” Harry said politely as he followed the girl’s instructions.  
Harry had never felt his feet as heavy as he felt them now, his throat was drying by the second, and his hands got all sweaty. Why was he so nervous?, Zayn would understand, he would forgive Harry…  
Zayn probably already hates him, what was Harry thinking?  
He stopped. He couldn’t breathe. Room 415. It was too late, he was too close and too far away at the same time. Harry’s heart was racing fast, too fast.  
“He… help” He tried to say, but it merely came out as a whisper.  
His chest was pounding, he couldn’t catch a single breath, he felt lightheaded and faint. A piercing and high pitch sound flooded his ears, all he could do was cover his ears with his hands. Harry leaned on something (at this point he didn’t know if it was something or someone). Harry was hot, or at least he felt really hot, his skin was going to burst into flames at any second!  
This is why nobody really liked him, he was weird. He could be fine, and the next second he would be on the floor sobbing. The tears started to pour, Harry couldn’t help it, he just cried and cried and cried, his eyes never seeming to dry out.  
Pathetic, that’s what he was.  
His breathing became faster, if that was even possible. And suddenly, his vision started to fade, black and white spots forming out of nowhere.  
The last thing harry remembered was a pair of blue spots between the darkness that finally overcame him.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

He was lying on the bed, Calvin was taking a well deserved shower. Boy that guy knew how to deliver! Louis got excited just thinking about what they had been doing before. But it was getting late, Louis had already hit it, so he now had to quit it.  
“See ya later mate!” He screamed as he got dressed and he didn’t stay to figure out if Calvin had heard him or not.  
All Louis was thinking about was just how tired he was! In the emotional sense of the word. He was tired of acting like he didn’t care, when all he EVER did was care…  
But the walls needed to remain standing, it was dangerous to let his guards down, specially when it came to a certain curly subject.  
“He...help”  
Louis stopped. Was he hearing voices?  
Nope, that was definitely the sound of someone falling to the ground. And those were definitely the noises of sobbing. Just keep walking Louis, it’s probably a drunk girl trying to open her door.  
But what if someone needed real help?  
Louis followed the sound of uncontrolled sobbs, they seem to come from the end of the hallway so he kept walking and the sobs were becoming louder and more distinguishable.  
He turned right and he was expecting everything but what he actually saw.  
He saw Harry.  
Harry was sobbing.  
He was on the ground.  
And he was having trouble breathing.  
Louis ran towards him, turning him so he could face him.  
“Harry, look at me”  
Harry was too disoriented, too lost. Louis grabbed his face with both of his hands, and he leaned closer, trying to get his attention.  
“Harry please look at me”  
Harry stared at him, looking straight into his eyes, or maybe he stared at something beyond him, or he stared at nothing in particular. His eyes began to flutter, and before Louis could say anything else, Harry became limp on his arms, fainting.  
Louis panicked, what was he supposed to do?!  
“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!” Louis screamed, to scared to do something more useful. “PLEASE! HELP US!” Louis grabbed Harry’s body, placing him against his body, trying his best to make him comfortable, his arms snaking around Harry’s limp and empty body. Was he breathing? Louis couldn’t tell, which made him panic even worse. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!  
Just as Louis was about to scream again, a door open, and two guys came out running. One, a dark-skinned, black-haired dude wearing nothing else than his underwear, and the other one, pale and blond, also on his underwear but he was wearing a hoodie. The dark-skinned one’s eyes widened and he stopped for a split second, but then he hurried the other one and told him to call for an ambulance.  
“What happened? Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know, I found him like this!”  
“Do you know him?”  
“Yeah, he’s my roommate” Louis paused for a moment, then added, “and my friend”.  
“We need to cool him. Do you have any water?”  
“How.. how do you know, shouldn’t we wai-  
“Look, he needs to freshen up, do you have water or not?” The guy asked rudely as he kneeled besides Louis and touched Harry’s forehead.  
“Are you a fucking doctor then?!” Louis spat out.  
“I’M HIS FUCKING BEST FRIEND I KNOW WHAT TO DO ALRIGHT?”  
Louis remained silent, he pressed Harry tighter against his body, and he thought he felt him move, but Harry was still as a stick.  
In what felt like hours but were actually minutes, two paramedics arrived and started doing paramedic-y things. A red haired lady asked:  
“Could you please tell me what happened”  
“I- I don’t know I fou-  
“He had a panic attack” Harry’s “best friend” interrupted, “he used to have them all the time, but they stopped a few years ago, I don’t know why it just happened” He said as he glared at Louis like it was his fault.  
“Okay, we’ll take him to the campus hospital but he’ll be alright!” The lady said.  
“Can I- can we come with him?” Louis asked, he was trying really hard to be polite to this so-called “friend”.  
“I’m sorry, only family members can accompany him” she said with a sympathetic smile, “but you can stay on the waiting room!”  
The paramedics took Harry after reassuring Louis that he would be okay. And after all that bustle, the only ones remaining on that hallway were the best friend, the blond one and Louis. Talk about awkward…  
“Look, I’m sorry for the way I acted” Louis said to the dark-skinned guy, “I was just really worried and well, you’re a stranger to me”  
“No need for that, I was a dick as well” the guy said, “I was worried too you know”  
“All cool bro” Louis said, extending his hand. The guy shook it. “I’m Louis, by the way”  
“Zayn” he replied.  
“And I’m Niall, not that anyone asked” The blond guy (Niall) said, which made Louis smirk.  
“We should head to the hospital, Ni, get us a cab will ya?” Zayn said, making puppy eyes at Niall. Gross.  
“Not your fucking slave ya cunt!” Niall gracefully replied as he pulled out his cellphone and dialled a cab.  
This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY HELD UP THE AIMH FLAG I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE IT GUYS I'M ON CLOUD 9! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF MY LARRIES♥ ENJOY!


	10. Where Harry Changes his Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! This isn't the best chapter yet, it may feel like a filler to you but it's important! They all meet! OT5 complete! Enjoy!

There was a beeping sound, the smell of sterile in the air made Harry feel weird. He opened his eyes and everything was too white, too bright.   
“Where” Harry cleared his throat, it felt hoarse and dry. “Where am I?”  
He tried to sit down, but in less that a second, a pair of hand were pinning him down lo the bed again.  
“Woah, easy there big guy! You need to rest!”   
“Louis? Why are you here” Harry asked confused, “Why am I here?”  
“You, ehmm… You had a panic attack or something, I’m not sure” Louis said uncomfortably, “I was the one who found you”  
Shame. That was all Harry felt. Shame and a little bit of happiness.. Louis had found him, and he had taken care of him. No, Harry wasn’t supposed to care. Instead of thanking Louis (as he should have), he asked:  
“What were you doing there?”  
“Where?” Louis asked confused.  
“I was visiting a friend of mine on the fourth floor, what were you doing there?” Harry repeated with more nastiness than he should’ve  
“I was…” Louis started playing with his hands, “well you know, jus-  
Louis never had a chance to finish, he was interrupted by the door opening and next thing he knew, Harry was being tackled by a pair of tattooed arms.  
“Harryyou’reawakeI’msohappyyou’reokayIwasdyingandImissedyousomuchI’vebeenatotalarseIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!” Zayn spat out the words so rapidly Harry barely understood a word.  
“Zayn, you’re here!” Harry said cheerfully. Zayn was here, hugging him, and apologizing!   
“Oh Harry! What were you thinking!” Zayn said as he hugged him again.  
“I never choose when to collapse you know?” Harry answered, failing to hide his smile.  
“I think I’ll get going then, I seem to have lost my usefulness here” Louis said, he was still standing across the room, arms folded and a foul look on his face. Was he like… Jealous? No, of course he wasn’t, he probably was bored to death.  
“Nonsense mate!” said, to Harry’s surprise, Zayn. “You’re staying until Harry gets dismissed, then we’re all going for a big-ass lunch! my treat!”   
“Wait, you guys know each other?” Harry asked surprised.  
“I wish we would’ve met under different circumstances but yeah, he’s the guy who saved my best friend” Zayn said.  
No.  
No.  
Zayn was not crushing on Louis.  
He couldn’t possibly do that.  
It was a good thing Harry didn’t care. he didn’t care AT ALL!  
“Alright lads I talked to the nurse and she said Harry’s being dismissed at 11 so we can all go-”  
The blond whore a.k.a Zayn’s booty call a.k.a Niall walked in, Harry got really uncomfortable and Zayn seemed to notice because he started looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
“Oh” Niall continued, “You’re awake now. Perfect!” he said as he entered the room. “Ya gave us quite a scare huh, ya wanker!”  
“What he’s really trying to say is that” Zayn quickly added, “is that he’s glad you’re okay!”  
Louis stayed, obliged by Zayn, And after a couple of minutes a nurse arrived, telling Harry that he was free to go, and that he needed to continue taking his anxiety pills (which made Harry really upset because he thought he didn’t need those pills anymore). Louis had brought him clean clothes and had already called Liam to tell him everything and to have lunch ready because all of them were starving!  
Zayn and Niall waited for the cab to arrive, which left Louis and Harry alone in the room, and the awkwardness was through the roof.   
“For a second” Louis broke the silence, “I got really scared Harry”. His voice was soft, like he was afraid someone might hear him, like he was afraid of hearing himself.  
“You should’ve told me you had this panic attacks” He continued, “When I saw you on the floor I nearly had a panic attack myself!”  
“I’m sorry” Harry said. Louis looked at him for the first time since they had been alone. He eyes were wet, and his nose a little red. Was he…. crying?   
“Louis, are you alright?” Harry asked, and Louis denied with his head. He sat down on the bed beside Harry, and started sobbing for real this time. Harry was confused, so he did nothing. he just waited.

And waited.

And waited...

“I left you Harry!” Louis’ finally exclaimed, “I left you and I went to have sex with a guy I barely knew!”  
Okay, Harry didn’t expect that.  
“It’s just what I do, I create something real with someone and then I push them away!” Louis said as he whipped again, “I did it with Liam, and now I’m doing it with you!”  
Harry didn’t know what to say, he was never good when people started crying next to him. The nice thing to do seemed to tell Louis everything was fine, but the words wouldn’t come out, so Harry decided to rub Louis back. Maybe that relaxed him…  
Only that when Louis felt Harry’s hand on his back he started sobbing even louder!  
“You are such a *hiccup* good person Harry!” Louis stated, his voice was high pitched and kind of sore, “I don’t deserve a friend like you. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!”  
Harry had convinced himself the night before that he didn’t care about Louis at all, that Louis was irrelevant in his life and that he wouldn’t pay attention to whatever crap he was doing. But seeing him like this, all sad and vulnerable made Harry re-think his decision.  
What kind of person would Harry be if he stopped caring about others? Even if that meant to not care about himself…  
Maybe all Louis needed was a friend, someone who understood him and saw the weird, embarrassing bits of his life and still wanted to be his friend.  
Harry was going to be that, he would be the one to give Louis that ray of happiness he obviously needed, without the implication of sex.  
Because that’s what friends are supposed to do, right?

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

When they arrived at Liam’s, Louis was himself again, he was even making silly jokes with Niall who apparently, laughed at everyONE and everyTHING! Harry was quiet, and so was Zayn, but it was a good kind of quiet, like, comfortable quiet. Neither of them needed to say anything and that was okay.   
Liam's apartment seemed huge to Harry when he was there the first time, but now that there were five guys inside of it, the room seemed to shrink. Some were sitting on the floor, Zayn begged Harry to go to bed but Harry flatly refused, assuring Zayn (and maybe also to Liam) that everything was fine. So instead of feeding the awkward silence that seemed to follow Harry everywhere he went, they decided to watch a movie.  
A scary movie.  
Because Niall picked it, and Niall’s a dick!  
“Fuck you, and fuck your scary movies!” Louis told Niall. They appeared to be getting along really well…  
“Fuck off mate! Ya’ know ya’ love this, stop being such a pussy!” Niall replied as he searched on Netflix for something “worth watching” (Niall’s words, not Harry’s)   
“We could watch The Notebook instead” Liam suggested  
“Never seen it” Harry said, “And frankly I never want to see it, too cheesy!”  
“But Ryan Gosling’s there… shirtless” Zayn said, using the same argument he had always used to try and convince Harry to watch it.  
“Zayn, you know I don’t like Ryan Gosling. His face is weird”   
“True” Louis agreed.

An hour passed, or so it seemed like, before Niall decided the movie. Why was picking a movie on Netflix so hard?!, He finally chose ‘The Grudge’, a weird, creepy, not really fun Japanese movie. Harry decided it wasn’t worth it, so he started to doze off, his eyes closing and head nodding in a failed attempt to stay awake. His head finally found something comfortable to rest in, so Harry gave in to the slumber…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, new chapter coming soon!  
> And comment what do you think Harry found comfortable to sleep in! ;)  
> Love you!♥


	11. 2 fucking years

Okay...  
2 YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE I UPLOADED! 2 FUCKING YEARS!  
I am truly truly sorry, I don't know how to apologize for this, like I said before I really wanted to finish this fic and I was so excited to see the support I was getting from a lot of you guys, but please let me explain why I dropped it so suddenly...  
So in 2015 tragedy struck my family, long story short, my grandma died, and it was like a punch in the gut! I was so hurt and sad and everything was so painful I just couldn't write anymore... I know it's not really an excuse but that's basically what happened. If you've never experienced loss before then you probably won't understand this, but I just didn't have it in me anymore.  
And then the boys split up, they said they were going of a "hiatus" and Louis became a father, Harry a movie star, Niall a solo artist and Liam... well I don't even know at this point, so it all seemed finished to me.  
I stumbled on my fic a few days ago when I was cleaning all the files in my laptop, and I just got so emotional! I remembered the fun I had writing the few chapters I did, and how much I enjoy writing! So I thought fuck it! I'll just continue to do this even though no one's reading anymore!  
If you do read this then let me tell you I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Really I do, I'm finally in a place where life is happy (well.. happier) and I'm just craving to write! So today I will upload a new chapter, I'll pick it off right where I left it and I PROMISE you I will finish this fic !  
Thank you so much!


	12. The Louis for show and the Louis from the heart.

Harry was sure he had never felt this happy in his entire life.  
Everyday was wonderful. For the first time in literally forever he had a GROUP of friends… not A friend, but great assemble of people (well, just 4 people plus himself) with whom he could have fun with. They were all so different yet so similar, he discovered that they all had a secret talent in music, Louis could play the piano, Niall the guitar and Zayn and Liam had incredible voices! They all told Harry that he too had quite the vocal chords but he wasn’t sure they were telling him the truth to be honest.  
Nevertheless, if he wasn't in classes or studying or doing anything remotely Uni related, he could probably be found hanging with one of the guys. It wasn’t easy with Niall at first, because he was so obnoxious and Harry was so NOT Niall… But he was learning so much from his blonde friend, he loved spending time with him because everything was instantly awesome in Niall’s eyes and that was great.  
Harry never had problems with Liam, they got on perfectly from the start, the only issue, Harry noticed, was that Liam had a slight tendency to act the parent around everybody else, it didn't even matter some of them were older than Liam, he was always a concerned dad. Except when the alcohol kicked in, which wasn’t very frequent anyways.  
Zayn had been Harry’s best friend all his life, and things were just the same with him, the same perfect way they had always been. Sure they had hit a few bumps recently, but nothing that was bigger than their friendship.  
And then there was Louis…  
Harry was positively sure he had never felt the way he did about Louis towards anyone else in his life. On the one hand, Harry was certain his crush on the older boy was growing by the day! And it didn’t help they were roommates, as Harry was constantly seeing him semi-naked, beautifully asleep or just regularly chilling… But then there was this mysterious side, a side he was sure only Liam knew about, as he was Louis best friend… Sometimes Harry could swear that after all the banter, and loudness and overall craziness that surrounded his roommate, Louis was somewhat unhappy… It was barely noticeable and you had to had spend a lot of time with someone to notice that when they thought no one was looking, when they thought no one would see, their smile would disappear leaving them with a great expression of sadness.  
The first time Harry noticed this was a couple of weeks after his panic attack.  
The 5 of them had agreed to have a little ‘party’ on Liam’s place, and by party he meant Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis getting totally drunk while Harry made sure everybody remained alive the rest of the night!  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S NO MORE VODKA!?” yelled an angry but tipsy Niall.  
“If Mr. ‘I got everything we need here there’s no need to buy some more’ had told us the truth then MAYBE there would be some left!” replied Louis smirking at Liam’s direction, but Niall was already dancing to a tune only himself could hear.  
“I bon’t dunderrrstand wh’youuuuu saymmate” said Liam looking hurt, his eyes starting to water, “I bon’t knoww wut happenedd.. I ‘ad plennyyyy of buzzz inhereeee” he managed to get out before he completely broke down in tears, which made Zayn go up to him, gently rubbing his back and say “Shhhh it’s okay Li! No one’s blaming you!”  
“I can’t believe I actually hang out with you lot” said Harry with an amused expression on his face.  
“Alright, I can’t stand Liam’s sobbing!” Announced Louis, standing up. “Curly let’s go! We need to buy more alcohol or this drunks will start killing each other”  
Louis walked towards the door and waited for Harry to do the same. “I’m not sure I should leave them alone…” said Harry sheepishly.  
“C’mon Harry! They’ll be fine UNLESS we don’t bring any more alcohol, that's when the real blood bath will begin”  
Not sure if Louis’ statement was right, Harry had no choice but to follow him, he couldn’t stand Liam’s sobbing either.  
As they started walking out of the apartment Harry noticed that Louis being quieter than he usually was. Most of the time he had been partying he was chatting nonstop! It drove Harry crazy! He wasn’t exactly the chatty type. But this time Louis remained completely silent, it was Harry who, funnily enough, started the conversation.  
“Are you alright Lou?” he asked genuinely concerned. It seemed Louis was too absorbed in his own thoughts to hear Harry. “Louis!” he said again, nudging him on the waist with his elbow.  
“Ow! What?” asked Louis still in some sort of daze, “sorry I blanked out for a bit”  
“More like the entire night” said Harry smiling, “there’s obviously something on your mind” he continued, “wanna talk about it?”  
Louis said nothing. He just kept walking staring at his feet. Harry, knowing how it felt when you didn’t want to talk and someone kept asking you to, didn’t press on the matter, but still… he was really curious about what might be keeping Louis from being himself...Or at least the self Harry knew about. The truth was, Harry didn’t know that much about Louis. All he knew was that he was from Doncaster, the oldest of 6 siblings and that he was 2 years older but a freshmen because he had failed a year and then he took a year off after high school. The worst of this was that the information itself had come from Liam, not from Louis himself… For someone who talked so fucking much, he was rarely throwing out facts about his personal life, which made Harry even more curious as to what his roommate was really like.  
After what seemed like hours, and when they had nearly reached the store the were going for, Louis got out of his mind what had been bothering him.  
“Do you ever feel lonely?” he asked, Harry wasn’t sure that he was talking to him. But Louis had stopped walking, and was now looking Harry straight in the eyes. “Like… Even though you’re surrounded by people you like, you can’t help but feel so alone”. The sadness in his voice was like a plead to Harry, a cry for help. But it didn’t make much sense to Harry, how could a guy like Louis be saying those things?  
“Well, yeah…” Answered Harry after a moment. “I used to feel like that all the time actually”  
“But you don’t feel that anymore?” asked Louis curiously. He looked so young, even younger than Harry. His expression was that of a little boy who just had too many questions but wasn’t sure which one to start with.  
“It’s not like I don’t feel it anymore” said Harry giving the matter a proper thought. Did he feel as lonely as he had before? Certainly not. “I guess this past weeks have been great, like, my anxiety hasn’t come back and I’m always hanging out with one of you guys” he added with a smile, “I am definitely happier than I had felt in a long time… But yeah, I get lonely even though you guys are my friends” Louis seemed to be reflecting upon this, because he didn’t answer after Harry stopped talking.  
When they reached the store Louis was his “normal” self again, he even tried to flirt with the girl cashier to get a few beers for free, failing spectacularly. They returned to Liam’s dorm and it was like their prior conversation had never existed. Louis was doing Britney Karaoke with Zayn, dancing sexily to ‘Baby one more time. Liam was taking shots with Niall and Harry was sitting on the floor watching his new friends, still thinking of everything that had happened which wasn’t much but was everything at the same time.  
Did Louis feel alone? Was his entire personality just an act? But an act for what or Who?... Harry didn’t know, he was so confused, it was like he was watching an entirely different person. The Louis for show and the Louis from the heart.  
What was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FEELS SO GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN! please let me know if your reading this and if you enjoyed this!  
> My tumblr is slytherinprofess (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/slytherinprofess) you can follow me there ;)


	13. When the lights go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a slightly longer chapter! I hope you like it!

The day after the party Harry was still trying to comprehend Louis’ behavior, it was as if he knew something he wasn’t supposed to know because Louis was acting completely strange towards Harry. It was like they barely knew each other…  
On second thought, they BARELY knew each other! It was weird considering the amount of time they spent together… Harry was desperate to know more, to feel more like a friend and less like an outsider. 

 

In the evening after his classes were done, Harry was happily realizing that he had no homework to do, his exams were due in two weeks and his professors were apparently feeling sympathetic towards the students because everyone was free that night.   
Zayn had called Harry to see if he wanted to go a frat house party with him and Niall but Harry wasn’t in the mood for ‘partying’ or as he liked to call it: being left alone in the corner waiting for Zayn to be done. He loved the guy but seriously, who went out as often as he did?!  
Anyways, he decided to go back to his dorm, put on some comfy pajamas and watch Harry Potter because honestly, was there anything better to do on a Friday night?  
When he arrived at his room he was surprised to find Louis there, he assumed he would be with Zayn getting ready to party but as he stepped inside he realized he was not going out, in fact he was already in his pajamas and seemed to be writing something in a notebook.  
“Oh… This is unexpected!” said Harry truthfully.  
Louis appeared to be startled by the sound of Harry’s voice because he jumped and his little toe banged the foot of his bed with a loud thump! Causing Louis to swear loudly.  
“Shit! Knock would you?!” he spat angrily at Harry  
“Well you’re one to talk!” said Harry shy but slightly amused. “Sorry about it” he quickly added as he read the expression on Louis’ face, a weird expression, the kind people made when they were caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. But Harry’s curiosity won and he asked “What were you doing?”  
“Nothing important” said Louis dismissively while he put the notebook, which he was clearly writing on 2 seconds before, under his pillow, as if hoping Harry hadn’t seen. But Harry had seen.  
“You were writing” he said more than asked, “I didn’t know you liked to write…”  
“Who said anything about writing?” asked Louis in his failed attempt to conceal his previous actions.  
“C’mon mate! I saw you” said Harry laughing, he was sitting on his bed now, amused at this little argument. “Were you writing a love letter?”  
“Piss off” was all Louis said.  
“Fine, don’t tell me!” Harry added, “but know that if you don’t, I’m not letting you join my Potter night!”  
At this statement Louis started to laugh hysterically! What Harry said wasn’t remotely funny and he was actually being serious!   
“I’m sorry! Did you actually said ‘Potter night’?” Louis managed to say between laughter.  
“Yeah” answered Harry defensively, “I don’t see what’s so funny about that!”  
“It’s a friday night you idiot!”  
“You’re the one who’s already in PJs!” said Harry  
“That’s only because it’s 7pm and too early to go out, the good stuff starts at midnight you idiot!” Louis said a bit harshly.  
His words stung, Harry didn’t like being called an idiot, he had been called that enough times in his life already. Without any further words he got up from his bed, grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change (he was never comfortable changing in front of anyone, not even Zayn)  
What was Louis’ problem? It wasn’t like Harry was overreacting, Louis had definitely aimed those words specifically at him, Harry was sure of it! Stepping out of the bathroom and ignoring Louis completely he grabbed his laptop, headphones and a snack and started to set up his movie. What did he care if Louis thought he was lame?! He was happy watching his favorite film!  
As he was searching the movie in his laptop, he felt his headphones leaving him.  
“Do you mind?” he said angrily at Louis.  
“I’m sorry for being a bitch earlier” said Louis. Harry didn’t want to look at him, but he gave up and when he did he found that Louis’ face was contorted in what could only be a sign of remorse. It was enough to make Harry stop being so bitter.  
“I just don’t like being called that, you know” Harry said with a hint of sadness. Louis seemed to pick up on that because he quickly said “I’ll never call you that again, okay? I swear it”  
Louis was looking at him dead in the eyes, his blue eyes piercing Harry’s green one with an intensity he didn’t feel necessary. After all, it wasn’t actually a big deal being called an idiot. Why was Louis being so serious now. Harry’s thought were interrupted by Louis unplugging de headphones off of Harry’s laptop.  
He sat down besides Harry and made himself comfortable, he turned off the light and took the laptop out of Harry’s lap and put it on his instead.  
“What are you doing?” Asked Harry confused, “I thought you thought Harry Potter was lame”  
“Excuse me!?” Louis said exaggerating his words, slapping a hand in his chest, “Harry Potter lame?! You should be ashamed of yourself!” and he softly punched Harry in the arm.  
“So you like it then?” asked Harry a bit too excited.  
“For your information” said Louis smugly, poking Harry in the arm as he talked, “you happen to be talking to Student #23!”  
“YOU WERE IN THE MOVIES?!” Screamed Harry, so excited he thought his head was going to explode! A feeling of incredible jealousy started to rise at the bottom of his stomach, he felt silly, but that was really a dream of his.  
“I was in A movie, yeah” said Louis as a matter-of-fact, “the first one, I appear behind Emma in the Great Hall. It was quite the performance, made my entire family proud!”  
“Okay now we HAVE to watch the movie!” said Harry excitedly, giggling like a 5 year old about to play with his favorite toy.   
Harry didn’t notice the way Louis was staring at him, nor had he noticed that Louis wasn’t exactly poking him in the arm anymore, it was more of a caress. As he played the movie he never noticed how close they were either, until Louis was basically whispering in his ear. “Pause it! See right there, behind her hair. That’s me” Louis said softly.  
Harry couldn’t believe his eyes! There he was, his roommate and now apparently celebrity crush. “You are so cute!” said Harry fondly, and then after realizing what he had just said he blushed and quickly added “In the movie I mean, you were a cute boy. Kid. Ehmmm… yeah”  
Louis was watching Harry now, something strange in his eyes, the room was dark and the only light was the one coming from the laptop’s screen. Harry was watching Louis as well, he felt strange. A huge lump in his throat was preventing him to speak. He swallowed, just as Louis’ hand travelled from his arm to his hand. Harry couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move.  
“I think you’re cute as well” said Louis softly, now looking at his hand caressing the back of Harry’s own hand.   
It was like a part of his brain had shutted down because his mouth wasn’t cooperating! He didn’t really know what to say other than “Ehm”.  
Now Louis looked at him straight in the eyes. Harry, in his own nervousness, dropped his gaze towards Louis mouth and without even realizing it he started to lean in. Louis was leaning in as well, his fingers now intertwining with Harry’s. They closed their eyes.

“TIME FOR PARTEHHH!” Boomed a voice as the bedroom’s door swung open blinding them for a moment. Zayn was standing there with a bottle of vodka in one hand and Niall’s hand in his other one.  
Harry jumped so high his head hit the bookshelf on top of his bed and Louis was so startled that he rolled off the bed and was now sitting on the floor with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“C’MON GUYS YOU’RE NOT STAYING IN TONIGHT! THE PARTY IS ON!” Continued Niall, already drunk.  
Harry couldn’t dare to look at Louis, he was too ashamed, what was he thinking?! He closed his laptop, stood up, grabbed a clean white shirt and black skinny jeans and went to the bathroom to change. He heard Louis ask “Harry what are you doing?”  
“I’m going to the party” he managed to say, his mouth felt dry. He splashed cold water on his face, changed clothes and step out of the bathroom only to find Louis’ already dressed and Zayn and Niall waiting at the door.  
“Let’s go then” said Louis, his tone sounding a bit shaky. Weird.   
And just like that Harry was heading to a party with his friends he didn’t even want to be on the first place, but now felt like he was always supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have something to say. Don't know if you can tell but english is not my first lenguage so if you see any mistakes I truly apologize! I try to write as better as I can! If you DO spot an error please let me know so I can correct it!   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much! And if you liked it let me know so I can keep writing♥  
> Thanks again for reading this, and you can follow me on tumblr too! (slytherinprofess)


End file.
